supermariobrossuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten/Synopsis
History Dragon Ball Z Goten is the second child of Goku and Chi-Chi, and the younger brother of Gohan. He was born nine months after Cell's defeat at the Cell Games. Goten's childhood was more relaxed, as there were several years of peace, and Chi-Chi was not so strict about his education, and she actually trained him in martial arts. He looks like Goku did when he was a kid, and many people point this out. Oftentimes he would spar with Trunks, who became his best friend. He became a Super Saiyan with ease at a young age, which came as a shock, since almost everybody else took a lot longer to reach that level. After finding out Goku was coming back for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten started training with his brother to prepare, and his brother's classmate Videl comes over to learn how to fly. At the tournament, Goten meets his father for the first time, and he is excited to see him. In the Junior Division of the tournament, Goten dominates everyone, except Trunks. In a close fight, Trunks ends up victorious. Afterwards, they sneak into the Adult Division as Mighty Mask. They fight Android 18, who eventually discovers who they are and the duo are disqualified. They leave the tournament, and later Videl runs into them and tells them about Babidi and his plans to revive Majin Buu. The half-saiyans are excited by this, and despite Videl's protests, they head over to Babidi's spaceship. They find that Piccolo and Krillin are turned to stone. Vegeta goes to fight Majin Buu, but loses horribly. Vegeta says goodbye to Trunks before knocking him and Goten out, and Piccolo takes them to the lookout as Vegeta sacrifices himself by blowing himself up, but the attempt fails. After the boys wake up and recover from the pain of the loss of Gohan and Vegeta, Goku teaches them the Fusion technique to help them fight Buu. As Babidi threatens to blow up West City, Trunks quickly heads to Capsule Corp to get the Dragon Radar. Goku distracts Buu and Babidi, and fights Buu as a Super Saiyan 3. As he heads back, it turns out his time is up, so Goten says goodbye to his father before he returns to the Otherworld. A day later, Goten and Trunks master the Fusion technique with help from Piccolo. After a failed attempt at beating Buu, they train more, and after two days they are finally ready. Goten witnesses his mother's death by Super Buu in front of him, and he nearly becomes a Super Saiyan 2, with Trunks and Piccolo stopping him from attacking Buu and convincing him to continue training. After escaping the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks fights Buu, but even as a Super Saiyan 3 he loses and is absorbed by Buu after Gohan arrives. From the inside of Buu's body, Goku and Vegeta free Goten, as well as Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo. They all die when Kid Buu destroys the Earth, and they are all brought back with the Dragon Balls. They help out in making Goku's Spirit Bomb made to kill Kid Buu. Back on Kami's Lookout, Goku meets everyone again, and he reveals that he is no longer dead since Old Kai gave him his life. Between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super Following this, Goten still somewhat keeps up his training, but he doesn't tell anyone about this except for Videl, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18, and the others who were on the Lookout when he became a Super Saiyan 2. Oftentimes, Videl would babysit him (sometimes Trunks too), occasionally with Gohan whenever their parents were busy. He would frequently use these opportunities, as well as when around Krillin and 18, to train secretively. Dragon Ball Super Gohan and Videl finally marry, and Goten enlists Trunks' help in getting a wedding present. After fighting a snake, they give it to her, and she thanks them for the gift. At Bulma's birthday party a few days later, Goten hangs out with Trunks, who shows him the secret bingo prize, the Dragon Balls. After Beerus arrives at Earth and fights Mr. Buu, Goten and Trunks fuse to try to fight him, but they fail. The Dragon Balls are used to find out about the Super Saiyan God that Beerus was looking for, and Goten and Trunks participate in the ritual. He, along with the others, watches Goku's battle with Beerus. During this time, Goten is often training secretly with only Krillin's family and Bulma knowing about it. He ends up mastering his Super Saiyan 2 form and becoming more powerful. Unlike before, Chi-Chi is more insistent that Goten studies more now that Goku is back. Goten tries to help out his dad, but even when Chi-Chi doesn't make him study, Goku tells him and Trunks to stay out of the fight because he says its not safe for them. Super Sonic Bros. Super After Chi-Chi tries to stop Goten from training with Goku again, Goten becomes fed up with her, and they create a plan to convince Chi-Chi to stop pushing studies on him like she did with Gohan. Goku heads to Bulma's to get help from Vegeta, and Goten hides out at Videl's house, and she is more than happy to have him there. Chi-Chi calls Bulma demanding to know where Goten is, but gets a terrifying surprise when Vegeta grabs the phone and yells at her. She then calls Videl, who tries to convince her to let Goten train. Chi-Chi finally concedes, though she says she thinks he is not quite ready to train with Whis, so she suggests that he trains with Trunks and Vegeta instead. Goten reveals to Videl and Gohan about his secretive training over the period since Buu was defeated, and that he has attained the Super Saiyan God transformation. Category:Character Synopsis